


everybody wants you

by brandonmayhews



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yano/All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which everybody wants Sangwon and everybody gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was entirely impossible to ignore at this point, to ignore the looks that Dongsung was giving him. When he practiced his dancing, he could feel Dongsung's eyes trailing over his body. Every time they spoke, it seemed as if the older boy was trying not to lick his lips, like he was trying to keep himself from exploding. Sangwon knew, he knew that he wanted him and that they wanted each other, but it was so fun to tease. He'd sit next to Dongsung, resting his hand on his thigh, just near his crotch. He'd lean in and whisper something to him, something mundane and useless, but he'd put that tint in his voice, the one that made Dongsung's breath catch in his throat. 

It was midnight, they were in the practice room all alone, they were still wearing their day-clothes, and Dongsung was wearing a collared shirt and a tie, and Sangwon was now having to hold himself back. Because he wanted to kiss along his jaw, tugging on that stupid tie that he never tied right, grinding his hips down so his thighs rubbed on his hyung's. 

"Hyung," Sangwon's voice caught a little, "do you want to touch me?" He immediately regretted it, worried that he'd been misreading the looks and the breaths.

Dongsung looked up at him from his phone, a glint in his eye. "Do you want me to?" His hair was messy from so much practicing, his voice was gruff from singing too hard, and his neck was flushed red. Sangwon couldn't decide if Dongsung was blushing or if it was from practice. 

Sangwon nodded, looking into Dongsung's eyes and immediately lowering his gaze to the floor. "Please, sir."

Dongsung stood, placing his hand gently under Sangwon's chin to bring his head up, kissing his forehead and then his lips. When he pulled away, he put his hand in Sangwon's hair, tugging at it. "I'm going to take care of you." 

The air was so hot now, and Sangwon was already hard, he already wanted this so bad that he felt like he was going to cry. He felt his back hit the wall and then Dongsung was kissing him like the world was going to end. Dongsung's tongue was next to Sangwon's, his fingers twisting in his hair, his chest pressed hard against the maknae's. The latter could feel himself panting now, he could feel his hips begging to buck forward, a moan clawing its way up his throat. 

Dongsung's lips moved from Sangwon's lips to his chest, pulling off the boy's sweaty shirt and kissing his chest, his neck, his tummy. He left Sangwon's body tingling everywhere that his lips touched. His hands were strong and un-shaking as he unbuttoned Sangwon's jeans, pulling them to his knees. His lips touched the rapper's thighs now, gently and softly, and then he was moving his lips back up. He placed his mouth around Sangwon's bulge in his boxers now, the heat making the latter whimper in his throat. 

"Make noise for me," Dongsung pulled away just the slightest bit, making sure that Sangwon could feel his voice on his cock. 

Sangwon grunted, bucking his hips forward against Dongsung's lips. "Sir," he moaned. Dongsung ran his teeth gently over Sangwon's hips, using his mouth to pull the boy's boxers to his thighs. "Fuck."

That word sounded so dirty in Sangwon's mouth, coming out in the mix of moans and whimpers. Dongsung hadn't even gotten his dick in his mouth yet, but he was already about to come. 

Dongsung wrapped his hot mouth around Sangwon's cock, the tip already leaking pre-come. A weak "sir" came from Sangwon's pink lips and it propelled Dongsung's mouth forward until the whole of Sangwon's dick was in his mouth. 

He slid his tongue on the underneath, looking up at Sangwon the whole time, watching the boy's throat and his lips and his eyes. His throat was bobbing, he kept licking and biting his lips, his eyes were closed and then when Dongsung moved his mouth, they'd open, and he'd moan and close them again. 

Sangwon tilted his head back, letting a moan fill the room. And then he was coming down Dongsung's throat, his hands splayed against the wall and his cheeks flushed. Dongsung swallowed, licking his lips and standing up. He helped Sangwon pull his jeans back up, placing kisses along his jaw as he did so. 

"Sir?" Sangwon said, his voice full of the calm that comes after an orgasm high. "Did you come too?" That sounded so hot coming out of his mouth, and Dongsung swore he could fuck him right there if he wasn't tired.

Dongsung blushed a little, a smile coming onto his face. "Yes, Sangwonnie."

Sangwon went to sleep that night and dreamt about making Dongsung come without touching him, and when he woke up he smiled a little because he'd already done just that.


	2. Sangwon/Byungjoo caught in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Byungjoo gets fed up with Sangwon's games

Byungjoo's hair was messy, his breaths were coming in short, quick pants, and he swore to God he was going to pass out if Sangwon moved one more time. The maknae was sitting on his lap, joking about how Byungjoo blushed, giggling when the older boy did just that. The younger boy was teasing him, biting his lip and sitting on his lap like a fucking slut. He looked like a slut now, such a fucking comeslut, looking Byungjoo in the eyes with a smirk on his perfect pink lips. He moved his hips then, pushing his thighs down against Byungjoo's, feeling the dancer's hard cock through his tight jeans. And then this turned from a game into Sangwon eagerly dry-humping Byungjoo's torso, his head on his shoulders now, his breath hot on the boy's neck. 

"Sangwon," Byungjoo growled, sending a thrill right down Sangwon's spine. And then he lifted Sangwon's chin with two shaky fingers, kissing him nervously and then their tongues were both in Sangwon's mouth and Byungjoo would pull away every few seconds to place kisses along the corners of Sangwon's lips, to run his tongue along the rapper's cheeks. 

Byungjoo looked into Sangwon's eyes, half-closed with pleasure and want and need. He placed his hands on either side of Sangwon's torso, using himself to move Sangwon's beautiful hips on his lap. He could feel Sangwon's hard dick now, he could hear a whimper rising in the smaller boy's throat, he could see the flush on his neck and on the tips of his ears and then Sangwon was moaning and moving his hips all by himself. Byungjoo leaned forward so his lips were pressed against Sangwon's neck and he kissed him there, leaving tiny marks on his jawline.

Byungjoo was so close now, and Sangwon was breathing so heavily on top of him. He swore that he could go so much longer if only it weren't for the boy on his lap being Sangwon. Sangwon, with the hot mouth and the fast hips and the gorgeous eyes. Sangwon, the boy whining and panting on top of his lap, getting himself and Byungjoo off with just a few quick movements of his thighs. He knew Sangwon would look just this good riding him, and then he came in his pants under Sangwon's hot movements.

Sangwon tilted his head back, closing his eyes and then he was gasping, the blush moving from his neck up to his cheeks. He came with Byungjoo's name on his pretty pink tongue. 

"Don't ever fucking play with me again," Byungjoo warned, slapping Sangwon's ass on the way out the door.


	3. Hyosang/Sangwon praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Sangwon loves being told how good of a boy he is, and Hyosang loves telling him

"You're so beautiful like this," Hyosang breathed, his whisper hot on Sangwon's skin. He was kissing the younger boy's thighs, telling him over and over how lovely they were. Hyosang thought he could stay like this forever, between Sangwon's legs, looking up at his blissfully pleasured face. A pink blush was swept over Sangwon's neck and cheeks, his thighs were milky white, and his eyes were a cloudy brown; his whole body was an array of colors and Hyosang loved all of them. 

Sangwon whined, feeling Hyosang's lips on his skin, wanting so much more but loving the chase. Once Hyosang got too turned on, he'd stop talking to him like this, all his compliments would catch in his throat and he would just show Sangwon his love with his hands and his hips and his tongue. Hyosang's fingers gently ran over the plane of Sangwon's tummy, his lips leaving a trail from his upper thigh to his neck. He kissed Sangwon's lips then, feeling a moan caught between their mouths, and neither one could tell who made the sound. 

Hyosang's cock was hard in his boxers, and he was fighting the urge to buck his hips down on Sangwon's thighs. Sangwon whimpered into his mouth, his fingers gripping the sheets and then Hyosang gave in, slowly moving his hips down, rubbing his thighs against Sangwon's. Sangwon wriggled, moving so that they could both get off like this, rubbing against each other through their boxers, with their lips together. 

Hyosang parted his lips so he could whisper against Sangwon's plush mouth, "You're so hot, baby." He felt Sangwon's breath pick up under him, and it pushed more words from his throat. "You're so good, you're so good."

Sangwon bucked his hips up now, too, his mouth parted and his panting breaths fell out of his swollen pink lips, and he looked so beautiful just like that. Hyosang would take a picture if he had a camera. Hyosang told him this, placing a kiss on his cheek and his nose, feeling the hotness of Sangwon's flushed skin on his lips. They were still moving together, and Sangwon was so close.

"Come for me, baby," Hyosang moaned, closing his eyes and moving his hips faster, "Sangwonnie, please."

Sangwon whined, his skin oversensitive and then he was coming, his hips still moving as fast as before, working to get his partner off too. He looked beautiful when he came, Hyosang thought, with his messy hair, and the moans falling from his lips like a waterfall. Hyosang came too, and then he fell right next to Sangwon on the bed. They lied there, panting and giggling for a minute before Hyosang placed a kiss on Sangwon's forehead.

"You're beautiful."


	4. Yano/Hojoon cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hojoon and Sangwon are intertwined like rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo ok so i've realized these chapters have gotten a bit short but i promise when i start getting to ships that i Really Adore like yanjennakta and such they'll hopefully be longer!!!!

"Sangwonnie," Hojoon whispered, his lips pressed against Sangwon's forehead. They were lying facing each other, their arms over one another, Hojoon was kissing Sangwon's forehead every few minutes, because the latter always giggled and blushed when he did so. 

Sangwon smiled at the sound of his name coming from Hojoon's lovely lips. He could never get tired of his voice, of hearing his own name followed by sweet words. He could never get tired of Hojoon, of this. 

"Hmm?" he hummed, opening his eyes to look into Hojoon's. 

Hojoon grinned. "I forgot. But you look so cute right now." Sangwon smiled, his eyes closing sleepily and happily as he did so, and Hojoon kissed the tip of his nose. "I take it back. You always look so cute."

They always did that silly eskimo kiss, because Hojoon thought it was cute. Sangwon always thought it was dumb, but he loved the way Hojoon smiled at him afterwards. 

Sangwon moved his head so that their foreheads were touching, and they fell asleep lying so closely that you wouldn't be able to tell where Hojoon ended and Sangwon began. They were intertwined like the strings of a rope. 

"Good night, prince," Sangwon would always tell Hojoon before they fell alseep, and Hojoon would smile each time like it was the first.


End file.
